jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hideout
The Hideout is Jake and his crew secret hideaway within Pirate Island. Role in the series Pirate Island was the main focus in the pilot episode "Hide the Hideout!", Jake and his pirate crew where having a fun day on Pirate Island, Captain Hook plans to find the hideout of Jake's crew as Jake learns that Captain Hook is planning on take over Pirate Island as Jake and his crew defend their hideout. In the episode "Cubby's Pet Problem" while Stormy was showing the wonders of the Never Sea to Jake and his crew when they reached Cave of Neptune they befriend Slink, a baby sea serpent who quickly took a liking to the puny pirate crew, following them all the way back to Pirate Island much to their surprise. They chase after the baby sea serpent all over the island and into the hideout until they manage to capture Slink by playing his favorite game fetch. In the episode "Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!"Jake and his crew discover Pip's ship-in-a-bottle on Pirate Island beach and couldn't wait to make wishes of their own. Suddenly a storm appears and the young pirate team enters the hideout. While inside the hideout Pip was very impressed with it. Later Pip attempts to make Jake and his crew's wishes come true, however, he accidentally congers up frogs as his magical powers are running out. Pip knew of a location in Never Land called the Treasure-Wishing Well in order to restore his powers. In the episode "Hideout…It's Hook!", when the hideout is in danger of self-destructing, Jake and his crew must evacuate the hideout for good and try to flush Captain Hook out when he makes his way into it. But by the end of the episode, it was Hook's bumbling that saves the island. In the episode "The Monkey Pirate King" ,King Zongo and his crew of monkey pirates take control of the Jolly Roger in order to reach Pirate Island. Meanwhile, Captain Hook and his crew soon arrive on Pirate Island by rowboat to reclaim the ship, but they are quickly captured in a net. King Zongo mock Hook for his efforts before setting eyes on Pirate Island as his new palace. King Zongo and his forces soon outnumber Jake and his crew casting them out of their hideout. Not one to give up, Jake and his mateys soon storm the hideout, but King Zongo the various defenses the young pirates plan on Captain Hook on them. Things look bleak for the young pirates until Jake realizes they could sneak back into the hideout through Bucky's Grotto. Back inside Jake and his crew devised a plan to rid their island home of King Zongo and his forces for good. The young pirates exploit Zongo's weakness for treasure the causing the monkey king through the bowls of Pirate Island. King Zongo was soon defeated by Jake and his crew but the silly monkey refused to give up until Jake revealed Zongo floating away thanks to Izzy's pixie dust. Zongo pleaded with Jake to release his minions to allow him to reclaim his treasure, Jake agreed to let Zongo and his crew free if they promise to leave Pirate Island and never return. Zongo reluctantly agrees to Jake's terms and he and his band of monkeys are set free to reclaim the treasure. Spin-offs Jake's Buccaneer Blast The Hideout plays a larger role in the episode "Hideout Hijinks!" Jake and crew try to uncover the magical pirate piece hidden within their hideout. Gallery Bucky's room in the Hideout.png Hideout-My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg JakeCubby&Skully-Queen Izzy-bella01.jpg Background for Mercury Filmworks-jake1.jpg Hideout.png Category:Locations Category:Locations on Pirate Island